Not For Long(title-subject-to-change)
by Midnight Reader
Summary: Mystery,secrets,drama,romance,confusion,draco and harry,of course it's slash*
1. Default Chapter

Authors-annoying-note-to-readers: Hi!........*silence*........  
  
Whatever!This is my first HP fic, so let me know what ya think.  
  
Hope ya like it yadda yaddayadda.  
  
Warning: This will contain slash. So, there. If ya don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Summery: mystery,secrets,romance,drama,um,just read the story.  
  
Disclaimer: why bother with a disclaimer? everyone on this site should know that no one here owns anything that J.K. Rowling owns. I own the plot, and whatever new characters I decided to add.  
  
You wanna sue? You can't. all you'd get is some Attitude and some Harry Potter books(which Iyou'd have to pry from my dead fingers!). So, don't even bother!  
  
RATING: PG-13/R-ish  
  
  
  
  
  
Proluge:  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy paced back and forth around his Room.  
  
He was home for the summer and not for the first time, He wished he was back at Hogwarts.  
  
His father was and arse. No doubt about it. And Draco really didn't like his father. One, he had never,ever acted like a father. Two, He was hateful and rotten, always out to get others, waiting for his chance to betray someone. Three, He was a Death Eater, and loved being a Death Eater. Finally,: He was trying to force Draco into becoming a Death Eater. Despite what some people may(do) believe, Draco Malfoy was Not Evil. He may be cold and cut off and an extreamly rude person, but he was not evil. And he was not,never have been, and will never be a Death Eater.  
  
Draco would not do as his 'father' wishes. He will not join a group of sadistic losers.  
  
But he knew he couldn't escape and save himself, without help. And there's only one person who could help him.  
  
One person Draco did not want to ask for help.  
  
But It was one of two choices: Stay here and become a death eater, or swallow his pride and ask his 'enemy' for help.  
  
Draco knew his answer. Now, would this person put the past behind him and help? Or would he laugh and tell Draco to get lost?  
  
Draco gulped.  
  
'I hope he'll help me. Please let him help me'  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
He wasn't gonna stay here another day. He was sick of it all. He was leaving that night. He'd flag down the Knight Bus and go rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry was leaving the Dursley's house that night.  
  
He would make sure Dumbledore knew Harry was going to the leaky cauldron for the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry Started packing his stuff.  
  
There was one thing that Harry knew. Something was gonna happen. Something bad, and perhaps something good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors-annoying-note-to-readers-2: this is short. i know this. But do not fear! chapter one will be hear,and much longer! Now. please R&R.  
  
  
  
M R  
  
midnightrain@teen.com 


	2. Quality Quidditch Supplies

Authors-annoying-note-to-reader(s): Hey Jivanna! Thanx for the review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Harry drug his trunk down the stairs, annoying the hell out of his muggle realatives.  
  
"Just WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" his uncle screamed at him.  
  
Harry threw an icy glare at his uncle.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
His uncle was very angry. But Harry was more angry.  
  
"You take that that stuff back upstairs and you stay in that room! Or I'll make sure you never go back to that blasted school again!" His uncle threatend.  
  
Harry gave a short laugh.  
  
"Well, UNCLE, I don't think I will. I do believe I'll do as I damn well please."  
  
His uncle advanced on him.  
  
"DON"T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!"  
  
"I'm leaving." was harry's reply. He dragged his trunk to the door, his 'family' following him.  
  
Suddenly, harry was jerked from behind and thrown against the hallway wall.  
  
Harry got to his feet, glaring at his uncle with such anger in his eyes and that his uncle took a step back.  
  
" I don't know who the hell you think you are to do that, But let me warn you now, If you ever, EVER touch me again, you WILL be sorry."  
  
"Don't You Dare Threaten ME!" His uncle bellowed.  
  
Harry stared hard at his uincle, wishing he could hex him.  
  
"You can't do any thing to us.You can't use the M word."His uncle continued, his wife and son nodding in agreement.  
  
Harry glared, his eyes the darkest green.  
  
"Think what you will."  
  
With that, harry swept out of the house, his trunk levitating behind them.  
  
Harry walked out to the street and took out his wand.  
  
he turned to look at his 'family' who were watching him.  
  
"This is a warning. Stay The hell away from me."  
  
Then he lifted his wand into the air, and brought it right back down, signaling the Knight Bus.  
  
a loud *BANG* and the bus was in front of Harry.  
  
And a Loud shriek and thump announced that Petuina had fainted.  
  
Harry Borded the bus and the bus disapeared with another *BANG*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy threw the last of his stuff into is muggle duffle bag and took one last look around his room.  
  
Draco knew he would not ever be returning. Draco Shrunk his trunk and other belongings and but them in the bag. Then he mounted his broom, and flew out of the window of his room.  
  
Draco flew as fast as he could on his Nimbus 2001, trying to get as far away from Malfoy Manor as possible.  
  
Only when he was a couple miles away from the manor, did he slow down.  
  
His first stop was his vault at Gringotts. he needed to clear out his vault before his father realized he was gone. Then draco would go to the Leaky Couldron.  
  
Draco couldn't wait for the school term to begin. He wanted to see Harry as soon as he could, to ask for help.  
  
'Maybe I should just go to his Muggles house' he thought with distaste.  
  
'But what if he's already at the Weasley's house?' he thought.  
  
'I con't go there! They would kill me before I could say a word!'  
  
'No, best to wait to see him at Hogwarts.' He thought.  
  
Sighing, Draco prepared himself for the long journey ahead of him.  
  
  
  
Harry fell off the bed he was lying on when the bus came to a halt.  
  
Harry Picked himself up off the floor and looked out the window.  
  
He could see the leaky Couldron right out side and sighed with relief.  
  
Harry paid the driver and dragged his trunk down out of the bus and into the Pub.  
  
He walked up to the counter and was met by Tom, the Innkeeper.  
  
"'Ullo!What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Hi, I need a room."  
  
"Okay then Mr. Po-"  
  
"SH! Please, I don't want anyone knowing I'm here."  
  
Tom nodded and led Harry Upstairs to room 6.  
  
"Here ya go. Let me 'ow if ya need anything."  
  
Harry smailed at the man and said thank you.  
  
The door closed behind him,as Harry looked around the room that would be his 'home' for the summer.  
  
Harry started unpacking, un aware of what Tom and found down stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco entered the leaky Couldron and looked around. he saw the Innkeeper leading someone upstairs so he went and sat down to wait for him.  
  
'I hope he has a room available' Draco thought.  
  
Less then five minutes later,Tom came back downstairs.  
  
"Can I Help you,sir?" He asked Draco, walking behind the counter.  
  
"Yes, I need a room. Do You have any available?"  
  
"Yes i do, One more. Room 7, would ya like it?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Tom then led Draco up the stairs to the room next to Harry's.  
  
here ya are. if ya need anything, Let me know."  
  
Draco nodded and closed the door behind the man.  
  
Draco looked around the room and started unpacking.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Harry decided to go to walk around Diagon Alley. He got up off his bed, grabbed his wand, and his money bag, and left.  
  
  
  
Draco got up and, like Harry, decided to go for a walk.  
  
Draco checked his money and realised he needed to go to Gringotts soon.  
  
Grabbing his wand, Draco headed out the door, five minutes after Harry.  
  
  
  
Draco and Harry must have been thinking the same thing, because they both ended up at the Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
They both browsed around for a while, before decideing it was time to go to Gringotts.  
  
After harry and walked out, he had stopped to look around.  
  
A Second Later, two teens ran out of the store, yelling at each other, pushing Harry back into the store,right into someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors -annoying-note-to-readers-2: So? What do ya think? Chapter three is in progress and will be out in a few days(maybe even today!)please review.  
  
Later  
  
M R  
  
midnightrain@teen.com 


	3. Perfects

A-A-N-T-R: hey Mizzy! Thanx for the review, glad ya like it. also, u'r stories are very awsome  
  
  
  
Draco looked up from the ground to see Harry Potter standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry, didn't mean to--ah,Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Harry held a hand down to Draco,who looked a minute before grasping and pulling himself up.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy,didn't mean to knock into ya."  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh really? Then why did you, Mr. Perfect-Harry-Potter-Who-Does-No-Wrong?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, while Draco mentally kicked himself. 'Sure, THAT'll get him to forgive you and help! real smart Malfoy'  
  
"Well, I really had no choice, seeing as I was pushed first."  
  
Draco just smirked.  
  
"The person who knocked into you probably had no choice. Your big ego was probably blocking the doorway."  
  
"Ha! Nope, I don't think so, my ego ain't that big.Too bad I can't say the same for you. But, if you'll excuse me, I have some stuff to do."  
  
Draco watched as Harry suddenly looked at him weirdly.  
  
Finally, Draco got annoyed and snapped.  
  
"Well? Go! What are you waiting for."  
  
Harry looked like he wanted to say something,. But he must have decided against it, for he  
  
started walking away. Then he stopped, turned and walked back to Draco.  
  
"If I were you, I'd use a better disguise if I was a runaway and had my family looking for my blood."  
  
With that, he turned and left, leaving Draco gapping.  
  
  
  
Harry stopped by Gringotts and got some money from his vault.  
  
Harry had gotten more than usual because he would be paying for a lot more things than usual.  
  
Harry had this idea in his head for a while, and after the attack last year, Harry decided that he was gonna change.  
  
Instead of waiting for Voldie to attack, Harry was gonna train.  
  
The next time Voldemort attacked, Harry would be ready.  
  
So, to go with his new attitude and all, he needed a new appearance.  
  
First stop, he was going to get his hair cut.  
  
Harry knew his hair would stay cut, because Harry actually WANTED it cut.  
  
Harry walked into a Haircutting place and looked around.  
  
Harry walked up to the counter.  
  
"Um, Excuse me,I'd like to uh ...."  
  
The women behind the counter smiled warmly at him.  
  
"You need a hair cut, but this is you're first time getting one from somewhere besides you home, am I right?" Harry stared at her in amazment.  
  
"Uh, yeah, How'd you know?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You're not the first person who's come in here with the same problem. We can get you in in about 15 minutes, is that okay for you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks Ma'am."  
  
"It's no prblem. I just need your name and you'll be ready."  
  
Harry looked a bit uncomftorable.  
  
"Oh, um, It's Harry Potter ma'am."  
  
The women nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell people your here."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
15 minutes left.  
  
"Harry?You up hun." The women, who Harry found out was named Karen, said to him.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Karen."  
  
She just nodded and showed him to a chair.  
  
"Hello! I'm Jess. Do you have a perticular style you want?"  
  
"Um yeah, I'd like......"  
  
  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
After Harry left, He went to sevral cloths shops and a Muggle-wizard shop.  
  
After he was finished, Harry went back to His room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco had left Gringotts a few hours ago.  
  
While he was shopping for his school books, he pondered what Harry had said.  
  
'How did he know?! No one else seems to know!I know he hasn't discovered I'm gone yet. He probably won't notice for a week!' He thought, refering to his father.  
  
'Still, one of 'fathers' 'friends' might see me and tell 'father'. Best change my apperence so no one will notice me, or be able to tell 'father' I'm here. Damn Potter.'  
  
So Draco went to some of the same places Harry went, 'cept the muggle- wizard shop o'course, only minutes after Harry left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
August  
  
  
  
Harry was in his room with the door and windows open, going through his trunk. The place looked a mess and some who didn't know better would think the place had been ransacked.  
  
And that's what Draco Malfoy thought when he walked out of his room that day.  
  
Draco walked past Harry's open room, the strangeness not hitting him yet.  
  
Then Draco backtracked and looked around the room in surprise and shock and confusion. His confusion built when he saw a strange person going through Harry's trunk.  
  
Draco thought he would just leave and let Harry get 'robbed'. But then he changed his mind and decided to find out who this stranger was.  
  
"Hey!" He said to the person.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in Potter's room?"  
  
The person stood up, seemingly not startled by Draco's voice.  
  
The person turned around and walked over to Draco.  
  
"This is MY room, Malfoy. I have every right to go through my room."  
  
'How'd he know it's me?' Draco thought to himself. He had thought his disgiuse was pretty good. So far no one had known it was him.  
  
"You're disgiuse is good, But I can see through any disguises."  
  
"Just who the hell are you?" Draco demanded in confusion.  
  
"Why, Harry Potter of course! Guess I don't look my self eh?"  
  
"POTTER?!"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"Why do YOU need a disguise?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"I'm-not-telling."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A owl started hooting as it flew in through a window.  
  
"Hello Hedwig." Harry said to his owl as she held out her leg for him to take the parchment attached to her.  
  
Harry did so and gave her an owl treat. She hooted softly and flew to her cage, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
Apparently she could see through the disgiuse too.  
  
Harry's eyes ran over the words on the parchment. Then he walked quikly back to Draco.  
  
"Uh, thanks Malfoy, gotta go, see you later! Bye!" Then before Draco could even blink, the door shut.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and countinued on his way to Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
In addition To your regular school books, Headmaster Dumbledore insists that you get a book intitled 'Defense and Protection' by the author Jonathan green'  
  
Please be sure to purchase this book before the school term begins.  
  
As usual, The Hogwarts Express with leave on September the 1st at Kings Cross Straion, Platfporm 9 and 3/4.  
  
Also, I am pleased to tell you that this year, you have been chosen to be a Perfect. You badge is enclosed..  
  
Sincerly  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Professor Minivra McGonagall  
  
Minivra McGonagall  
  
  
  
  
  
'Wow." was Harry's first thought.  
  
'I wonder what Hermione will say. What will RON say?!'  
  
Harry looked at his watch and it it said 'Clean up this mess and go to bed!'  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
He had just bought the watch the other day and found it pretty cool.It was sorta like the one at the Weasleys, except you can program it to say anything, depending on the time,day,date,hour,situation,etc.  
  
Harry decided to do what the watch said and he started to clean the room.  
  
After he was done, Hrry went to bed.  
  
  
  
Draco went up to his room a few hours later. He was feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
His father had found out he was missing. a few days ago, and now was searching for him.  
  
Draco had walked into the pub a while ago and heard people whispering about Draco Malfoy  
  
being missing.  
  
Draco was thankful he was in disguise, otherwise, Draco had no doubt his father would have been there in no time flat.  
  
Draco walked up to his room to see an owl waiting for him.  
  
He recognised it as a Hogwarts owl and wondered what it was here for.  
  
He walked over to it and as soon as he took the rolled up parchmant , the owl flew off.  
  
Shrugging, Draco opened the letter and read it.  
  
The letter was very similar to Harry's.  
  
'Me? a perfect? cool.' was what Draco's thought.  
  
He looked at his, *gasp* muggle watch and saw that it was near midnight.  
  
Turning off the light, Draco climbed into bed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
A-A-N-T-R: hmm.... Okay, next chapter, you'll find out what Harry now looks like! and what Draco now looks like!next chapter, they go back to Hogwarts. 


	4. Whomp There It Is

Authors-Note-To-Reader: Here's chapter 4! Since you probably want me to shut up and get on with the story, I decided I'll put the Thank You's at the end of the chapters, and any other notes.  
  
so, ON With The Story!!*!!  
  
P.S.: the chapter title has nothing to do with the story. i just like Tag Team.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked around Platform 9 3/4 for his friends one more time before boarding the train.  
  
Harry had gotten to Kings Cross several minutes before and hadn't seen any sign of his friends at all.  
  
Sighing, he placed his trunk under his seat(AN: I have no idea where they put their trunks on the train, i don't think they have an over head compartment for them, but then again, They're wizards..) and sat down. A few minutes later, the train started moving and Harry was a bit worried. Okay, really worried.  
  
Harry got up and went to look for the others.  
  
As it happened, Harry didn't have to look long.  
  
Instead of finding Ron and hermione, Harry found the Head Girl, who told him that Ron and Hermione were in a front compartment, with Dean, Seamus,Parvati,Lavander,Neville, and other 6th years(AN:had to fit in what year they were in didn't I?).  
  
Harry was going to go join them, but decided he would wait till the feaist that night to see them. They sure would be surprised, if not shocked.  
  
Harry walked back to his compartment to find draco malfoy in there. He was out of disguise, but he sure had his own new look.  
  
Draco looked at him as he walked in, but said nothing.  
  
Seeing Draco wasn't going to say anything, Harry got out his walkman and put a tape in,(insert u'r favorite artist here).  
  
Putting the headphones on his head, he turned the volume way up.  
  
He didn't notice Draco staring at him, or his apprehensive expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Great Hall  
  
  
  
Harry had waited for Ron and Hermione to sit before walked in.  
  
he watched them for a few seconds, before walking over and plopping down next to them.  
  
He started talking to them like it was not unusual for a compleate 'stranger(s) to some and start talking to people he 'didn't' know.  
  
He noticed they're beweildered expressions and had to laugh.  
  
"So Hermione, How many hundred books did you read this summer?" He asked.  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"hermione? What's wrong? "Harry asked, hiding a grin.  
  
"Just who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked, finding his voice.  
  
Harry faked a hurt pout.  
  
"Aw, I'm hurt! You mean to tell me, you don't recognised your best friend?!"  
  
"What drugs are you on?"  
  
Harry just showed them the scar on his forehead.  
  
Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped, as they took in his(AN: here we are! you're about to find out what harry now looks like!) short,spiked hair with the tips dyed scarlet, his dark black jeans, his tight black t-shirt, which flashed: Lord Voldiemort Sucks, his robes were hanging open on him, so everyone could see his new style. He even had a small gold hoop earing in his right ear. And on his neck was a silver necklace that said 'Gryffindor', with a lion next to it.  
  
Ron and Hermione gapped at him, as did the rest of the Gryffindor table. A few people had fallen out of their chairs.  
  
'That couldn't POSSIBLY be Harry POTTER!' were what most were thinking.  
  
This was just not something they expected from him.  
  
Not that anything was wrong, it was just something nobody expected.  
  
"Hello everyone." Harry said.  
  
  
  
At the same time, over at theSlytherin table, people (girls) were all druling over Draco.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes and ignored them.  
  
"hey Malfoy, were the hell have you been." a slytherin 7th year demanded.  
  
Draco coked an eyebrow and said,"I was on the train, walking through the hall, a sitting right here."  
  
the 7th year looked angry.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Where have you been this summer? "  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
Draco ignored the slytherins for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
Harry ate and talked with his friends , who were still getting over the shock of Harry's new look.  
  
" Hey Harry , um, where were you this summer? I know you wern't with the muggles, and you obviously wern't at the Burrow, or here....?" Ron asked, making his mashed patatoes shapd like a quidditch field.  
  
Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Uh...Iwasattheleakycouldronthissummer."  
  
"HARRY!" hermione exclaimed, looking at him in shock.  
  
"Uh?" Ron asked. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said, he was at the leaky couldron this summer!"  
  
Ron turned to Harry, who was getting up from his seat.  
  
"Are you out of your bloody mind?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Far from it." Harry replied, before walking out of the great hall.  
  
  
  
After supper, Draco left the Great Hall with rest of the Slytherins, walking as fast as he could.  
  
After telling everyone the password, he raced up to his dorm and went straight to bed.  
  
Or, he tried to. There was an owl sitting on his bed. It was a Hogwarts owl again.  
  
'What is going on?' Draco thought.  
  
He opened it and read it over.  
  
It was from the headmaster, telling him to meet him at his office the next morning.  
  
'What does he want?' Draco wondered, climbing into bed.  
  
  
  
The next day, draco was walking through the halls, going to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ton-Tonuge-Toffies" he said to the stone gargoyle.  
  
The gargoyle jumped aside and Draco walked through.  
  
When he got to the door, he knocked.  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
Draco opened the door and walked in, to see Harry Potter sitting in a chair.  
  
'What the hell is he doing here?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Harry looked just as surprised as Draco.  
  
"Hello Mr. malfoy(draco finiched)m Please have a seat." Draco sat down in the chair next to Harry.  
  
"May I ask, Headmaster, why I'm here?"  
  
"You're here so I can give you two your room password."  
  
"Huh?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.  
  
" well, as you are both Perfects this year,  
  
  
  
A-a-n-t-r: Hey, I know, this is short. but I don't have patience enough to write long chapters, but I'll try, okay?  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Piri Malfoy: Thank you a thousand times for your review! I agree with you on they're stupid families. what do you think of Harry's new look? It ain't much, but it's different. any idea's? and how would you like Draco to look...?  
  
Prongs:THANK YOU! thanks for your reviews! thank you thank you thank you thank you!  
  
(when you gonna update 'Strength' or 'Padfoots promise'?)  
  
  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days. and if any of you got any idea's, let me know!  
  
  
  
aaaand, Merry-Day-After-Christmas 


End file.
